Carburnicle
by Reploid the Echidna
Summary: two opposing factions wage a war against each other and the FF-12 cast is caught in the middle of it. the answer to their problems sit in the back of a fluffy critter penelo finds in lowtown
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Y'know I haven't uploaded a fanfic in years. Being in college and finding your place in the world sure cantake its' toll on you huh lol. Well I've still been reading regular novels. My 12th grade year in high school I read the looking glass wars trilogy and I must say its freaking awesome. I the problem with writing a descent fanfic is that there are so many characters that have such great back stories to them. I wouldn't know who to write about. Especially when it comes to Alyss and Hatter Madigan. Both of which can be considered as main protagonist wouldn't you agree? I plan on writing a crossover fanfic about that series pretty so keep a look out for it. Well, enjoy!

Chapter 1

The sun beat down on its' fur. The rays reflected off the jewel embedding in its' forehead, causing it to sparkle. Its' nose twitched from all the erotic spices being mixed together in Rabanastre's market district. The people didn't seem to pay it any mind as they walked around it to reach their destinations. It looked up at a female Seek carrying a pouch over her back. As ugly as it was, you wouldn't be able to tell it was a female by looking at its face. At this elevation so close to the ground, finding out that kind of truth isn't much of a problem; especially when all you are wearing is loin cloth.

However this did not matter to it. What intrigued it the most was contacts of the Seek's pouch; an aroma, a very delicious aroma, radiated from it. Whatever was in there, it wanted it. Simple animal instinct dictated if you smell something tasty, you eat it. It followed behind the Seek unnoticed by all. While maintaining a straight course, its' eyes wandered about the different vendor stands. Some sold food while others sold jewelry and weapons. A human boy along with his mother passing by looked at it. He tried to stop her, "Look mommy. Look at the green rabbit dog."

The human mother paid no mind to what her son was looking at, "That's nice sweetie. Come now. Mommy has some shopping to do."

It was getting closer to the Seek, the smell was growing more distinct with every footstep it took. it was now within attacking distance. It leapt up onto the Seek's back. The Seek let out a terrified shriek as it fell forward dropping her sack. It grabbed the pouch by its fastening string and took off running.

"Someone, stop that dog," the Seek yelled and with that said, two imperials came from out of the crowd and chased after it. Their armor slowed them down but not enough to where they couldn't keep up with it. It ran under a table hopped onto another and then onto a ramp. One of the imperial stopped and picked up a fruit from a nearby vending table, throwing it. It felt the fruit bulleting towards it. Through instinct, the jewel in its forehead flickered and the momentum of the fruit was reflected as if it hit a surface and it fell to the floor where it sat idle. The imperial paused and looked at the fruit. It was almost as if it hit some kind of surface.

"Hey," the imperial's attention was drawn by the vendor, a human. "Are you going to pay for that?"

That was one down. Humans weren't very bright. It hiked up a long stairway out of the market district. No one seemed to pay it any mind as it darted under people's legs. He sound of metal clanking against the ground grew more and more faint, indicating that the distance between it and the imperial was that much greater. It stopped upon noticing a human, a young girl with blond hair and pig tails opening a gated doorway that led to a set of stairs that led to a sublevel or the great city. It shot past the girl into the underground town.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What was that?" Penelo gasped as a turquoise rodent shot into the underground city of Lowtown.

"You there," an imperial came up behind her, stopping to catch his breath. "Did you see any strange creatures run this way?"

Penelo didn't wait too long to answer as she pointed in the direction opposite of that leading to Lowtown. Without saying thank you, the imperial sighed and took off running. What was that about, Penelo thought. She ventured down the stairway into to Lowtown. This place was viewed as a slum, though the atmosphere presented by its inhabitants wouldn't agree. The people of Lowtown struggled to live but still valued life for what good it did present them. Penelo watched a young boy chasing a little girl when her eye was caught by something else. On the ground was a trail of powder, she stopped pinched some of it off the ground. She could tell it was Cactaur juice mixed with flan powder. The trail snaked down the streets in Lowtown.

The room was dark. All but a single room pillar of light extended from the ceiling in what appeared in the middle of the room. His gaze was focused on a wall of glass that showed a snow storm rather than at his subordinate who now stood in it. The young woman stood at attention with her head bowed and her eyes closed.

"Have you anything to report from your reconnaissance in the Silkawood?" he spoke without looking at her.

"Yes sir," the woman replied. "My sources have told me that Carburnicle was last seen in the Ogir Yensa Sandseas. The dust storms have made its position difficult to pinpoint. Some sources suggested it moved to the east in the Kingdom of Rabanastre."

Rabanastre. He hadn't heard anything of that place since Vane had went on a rampage. Only a few people outside Vane's circle knew what was really going on with the subliminal tyrant. He was one of the few. Vane had promised him power, he promised assistance in the spread of his icy empire and control over the eidolon of ice. But all of that didn't matter, he didn't truly trust Vane and he surely didn't rely on him for assistance.

"Go there. only secure its position. Carburnicle is tricky I don't need you making a mess of Rabanastre only to lose it. Secure its location and await further orders."

The woman saluted and vanished. Carburnicle was only the tip of the iceberg, both literally and figuratively. Only one thing really mattered in order for him to reach his goal, the Opal.

Fran poured a bottle of potion on her wounded thigh in the passenger seat of the mini airship, the Strahl. She looked at her teammate and pilot of the ship, Baltheir, his face baring a noticeable bruise on his cheek. Niethter of them knew what say after what they had just gone through. All for that; Fran looked in the backseat revealing a red sphere. It had an orange inner glow that danced about like a flame inside it.


End file.
